Wide-viewing angle technologies for liquid crystal display are classified into two categories: one is a horizontal electrical field technology, namely, the electrical field applied to liquid crystals in a liquid crystal panel is substantially parallel to a glass substrate; and the other one is a vertical electric field technology, namely, the electrical field applied to liquid crystals in a liquid crystal panel is perpendicular to a glass substrate.
The wide-viewing angle technologies for liquid crystal display of the two kinds as stated above are each widely applied to products for liquid crystal display. The number of liquid crystal televisions with the vertical electric field technology is in the range of 70 to 80 percent of the total number of liquid crystal televisions. A liquid crystal panel is used for the display panel of a liquid crystal television. In a liquid crystal panel with the vertical electric field technology, vertical alignment is generally used for the liquid crystal alignment, and a protrusive structure is usually used to control the alignment direction of liquid crystal molecules.
However, liquid crystal panels make certain demands on the size, height and number of the protrusive structure, and when the size and height of the protrusive structure are maintained to be constant, the controlling effect of the protrusive structure on alignment of liquid crystal molecules needs to be enhanced.